


Yin and Thor stories

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Body Worship, Genderbend, Hunk/Studs, Large Cock, Muscles, Rule 63, Spitroasting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yaoi, force blowjob, muscle worshiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Stories that generally revolves of male Yang (Yin) and male Nora (Thor) fucking the various females (and males sometimes) of the RWBY universe.Adding in other females from various fandom,
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Spin the bottle, lewd addition

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby thought this was gonna be regular game of true or dare until she had to take her clothes off...

“Can one really play true or dare with only three people?” Ruby ask as she, her big step brother Yin and their friend Thor sat down in a circle.

“Of course you can, as long as it more then just two then its all game.” Yin said as he spung the bottle and it stop at him.

“Ok Yin, true or dare.” Thor said.

“Mm true.”

“Ok what´s Ruby´s nickname for coresent rose.”

“Is´t that kind of question for me?” Ruby look at Thor puzzling.

“Yes but I am also sure that Yin knows his little step sisters weapon just as good as you might.”

“And I do which is why I know she call her weapon baby or darling as a nickname.”

“YIN.” Ruby said blushing.

“What I had to tell the true, that´s why I choose it.” He said before Thor started to spin the bottle, this time it stop at Ruby.

“Ok Ruby true or dare.” Yin ask.

“Ture.” She said.

“What kind of panties are you wearing.”

“..W.hw,h,What kind of question is that.!!!”

“The question that I ask you, now you have to tell us or you have to do a dare.”

Ruby just look at the two older and much more stronger males, her whole face red. She was going over weather or not if she was going to answer or not, but then she had to do a dare.” Its my normal black once with a rose on it, there I said it.” She said face red as her cape.

“Cute, now spin the bottle.” Thor said before Ruby spun the bottle and it landed on Thor.

“Dare.” The ginger said before Ruby could ask.

“I..ok…ehm…send a dick pic to Rin.” Ruby said.

“Ooh spicy but sure.” Thor said as he pull his scroll out before standing up and grab the hem of his short.

“W..wa….wait here?” Ruby ask shocking.

“I mean why not, do you two have a problem with it?” 

“Nope go at it.” Yin said before Ruby could get a word out. Instead her focus was on Thor´s 12 inch flaccid bottle thick cock hanging out, small tucks of his ginger pubic hair could be seen. Ruby´s face was once again red as she look at the massive man meat, and was unable to look away, until Thor had taken the pic and send it to Rin and pull back his cock back into his short.

“Right lets see who is next, oh look its Ruby again.” Thor said having spun the bottle. “True or dare.”

“Dare” She said not wanting to have another truth like the one she just had.

“I dare you to remove your top for the rest of the game.”

“WHAT YOU CAN`T BE FOR REAL.”

“I can, now do it or take a true.”

“True then.”

“Did you like my cock.” Thor said with a grin, while Ruby was blushing madly.

“Come on now Rubs, dare or true, either say you like his cock or remove your top.” Yin said.

Ruby said nothing as she just simply toss away her top, leaving her in her bra and her skirt.

“Right lets see who´s next.” Yin said as Ruby spun the bottle hard, landing on Yin.

“Dare” He said before Ruby could really give him the option.

“GO AROUND NAKED HERE TO GLYNDA OFFICE, WHILE LIVESTREAMING.” Ruby said mad, wanting to humiliate her brother as well. But Yin did´t seem to be shy or worry at all, as he simply stood up. Removed his shorts and t-shirt leaving his cock and muscular body out. His cock was about the same size as Thor´s, and Ruby seem to be the one that was getting shy, from the massive blushing she was getting. As Yin left, Thor pull his scroll up and put on the floor with full holo view for them.

“Wh…why are you pulling this up?” Ruby ask

“So that we can see if Yin is truly doing the dare and not faking it.” Thor said as both of them watch as Yin was walking around naked, giving winkie eyes to any on passer when ever he walk pass one. When he came to Glynda´s office, and the blond teacher was standing out, and she just blush madly looking over his body before he turn around and headed back. When he came back to the dorm room, he just dress himself and then sat down and spun the bottle again.” Looks like its you again Ruby.” He said watching his little sister still blushing madly and her nipple hard as they where poking against her bra.

“..D…dare.” She stutter out.

“Remove your skirt.” He said and both male watch Ruby do so without complaining. Ruby did not spin the bottle, as she was just sitting there to shock to even realize what was happening, so Yin did and it landed on Thor.

“Dare”

“Finger Ruby.” Yin said and before Ruby could say anything, she gave a moan as she felt Thor´s meaty finger rub up and down her panties, before Thor torn those wet panties apart and was pushing two of them into Ruby´s slit. Ruby gritted her teeth and moan through them as Thor´s fingers went deeper and deeper into her pussy and spreading them and stretching her pussy out and hitting her g-spot.  
“T…Th…Thor.” Ruby moan out but could´t get any other word out, meanwhile Yin got up and pull his short off and whip his cock and slap it against Ruby´s face. “Open up sis.”  
Ruby just look groggy at her brother, and was about to say something. But as soon as her mouth open Yin push his cock into her mouth.” Mm oh fuck, such a nice mouth you got Rubs.” Yin moan as he started to thrust back and forth, bulging Ruby´s mouth out. Meanwhile Thor kept on going faster and deeper into Ruby´s cunt with his finger, having adding a third finger. Ruby was squishing around each time Thor push all three fingers into her pussy. 

“Damn Yin your sister is a little slut.” Thor said grabbing Ruby´s legs at the same time Yin grab Ruby´s shoulders and arms as both of the hunks lifted the red hair up, with Thor having pulled out his cock and was lining it up against Ruby´s pussy and ram it in, bashing through her hymen and against her cervix and bashing her womb walls.  
“OOOOHHH FUCK YES SHE IS TIGHT, You got to try her hole.” Thor moan out as he was hammering in and out of Ruby´s pussy.

“Sure, but next time, I going to make this throat my cocksleeve.” Yin said now that he was pounding into Ruby´s throat, seeing how his cock was bulging out her throat as he was going balls deep. His fat nuts slapping against Ruby´s face, her nose was assaulted musk, sweat and pubic hair getting stuck in her nostril. Ruby could feel herself getting even more lightheaded then what she was already.

“Your lost.” Was all Thor said as the two hunks started to speed up and go harder, having now folded her up for maximal spit-roast hardcore fucking. Soon all three of them was glistering with sweat, before all of them came. Ruby´s juice dripping and spraying around Thor´s cock and both Yin and Thor hilted balls deep inside Ruby and filled her up with there cum. Yin´s yoghurt thick cum was poring down Ruby´s throat, getting clog along the way as it painted Ruby´s trachea white, all the way down to her stomach where it hit like a rock for the petty girl. Meanwhile Thor´s equally thick cum was getting pour into Ruby´s womb, quickly filling it up and making it bloat up and since Thor´s cock was blocking the cum from leaking out. All that could happen was Ruby´s belly swelling up until Thor stop cumming, which neither hunk did until after a min had past. Once they where done they simply drop Ruby onto the floor and letting her lie there in a small pool of sweat and cum, while the two hunk went out to pay Glynda a visit, seeing as she had been giving Yin a lot of message that she wanted to meet him. Well she was going to get a double meeting, hopefully she would´t mind that. All the while Ruby was lying and fingering her lose pussy already missing Thor´s cock inside, she needed more.


	2. Gym workout (yaoi)

“You sure you two don´t want to come with us?” Jaune ask as he and Thor stood at the door, there gym bags hanging from there shoulders.  
“No I got school work that needs to be done in two days and then some dust shopping.” Ren said.

“I got a meeting with my agent in 40 mins, and its going to be a long one so I going to use all the chance for a rest that I can.” Pyrrha said.  
“No worry Jaune, the two of use will have fun all by our self and I will be your workout buddy.” The shorter yet more muscular young man said happily as he gave his leader a hard pat on the back, which almost knock Jaune over.

“Yeah…guess so. Well lets go then.” Jaune said as the two left and headed towards the gym. Once they arrived they found the place empty.  
“Huh guess it really will just be the two of us.” Thor said as they walk towards the changing room.  
“Yeah, so I was thinking that we could start wi-

“Way ahead of your dear leader, we can do one my light worksout, 3 hours, starting with 20-30 mins warm up on the treadmill, then squat and bench press for 1 hour. Then 5 mins break and then some leg work for another hour, I talking leg press, leg crunch and some more running. And finally for the last 30 mins we work on our abs with sit ups. “Thor said was he walk into the changing room.  
Jaune stood still for a few second, shock over Thor´s so called light workout. To him it sounded more like an above workout routine for him. Never the less he could´t disagree on that is sounded like a good workout, as he enter the locker room he could just see Thor´s muscular back, before the ginger put on his workout tank top. For some reason he could not take his eyes away from the image of Thor´s back, nor Thor´s body in general. Despite being a head and half shorter then Jaune. Thor always look bigger, simply due to his sheer body size. The ginger was a walking mountain of muscles, with thick bulging arms, well tone and work legs and was rocking big 8 packs of abs. Jaune had seen the females students drooling over Thor, who always turn them down since he like males. For some reason when Jaune had heard that he had gotten happy.

“Jaune, you just going to stand there or are you going to change.” Thor said.

“Huh..yeah yeah, sorry just space out a little.” Jaune said and rub the back of his neck as he walk over to a locker and quickly change into his sports shorts, and tank top. Once both where dress they walk out and got started, both went to the treadmills and started to jog. After 10 mins Jaune was starting to work up a sweat and feeling tired, he took a quick look at Thor and could see that even having work up a sweat, his teammate was not showing any kind of fatigue.

“Come on Jaune, not tired yet are your.” Thor said snickering a little while he kept on jogging, even increasing the speed and height of his treadmill.  
“No…no of course not.” Jaune mange to panted out before he kept on going.

After another 10 mins, they stop and Jaune almost collapse from exhaustion. As was currently resting against the bench press.

“Eager to start the bench press, I usually go straight to squat after I warm myself up but sure we can start with some arms work.” Thor said as he went over to put the weight, Jaune tried to get a word out but it was to later.

“Dose 400 lbs. sound good for a start?”

“Ehm…. Maybe 44 lbs.”

“…Right forgot that you are not as strong as me and Pyrrha. Lets say 50 lbs. I stand behind you and help you lift.” Thor said as he removed most of the weights and left so that it was 50 lbs. left and went behind and got into position. “Right ready when you are.”

Jaune went on to lay down and grab the bar and Thor help him lift it and then let go of it slowly and just held his palm open underneath the bar, following Jaune´s movement as he slowly press the bar closer to his chest.

Everything went well, until Thor had to squat a little, to the point where Thor´s shorts where inches against from his face and he was hit with a strung musk. He froze up as the musk assaulted his nostrils and mind and at first he did not notice but he was got rock hard.

“Jaune, Jaune wake up or you will crush your ribs and hands.” Thor said before taking a grip on the bar and pull it off Jaune. “What happen Jaune?”  
“E..ehm I don´t know I just froze up.”

“Well snap out of it and don´t do that again. Right lets try this again and lets not freeze up ok.”

“Right.” Jaune said as he took a grip on the bar and started over again, not realizing he had been blushing the whole time.  
When they started to workout again, it went better. Even if Jaune kept on almost blacking out whenever he got a sniff of Thor´s balls and cock smell. When he was done with his set, they moved the bar back to holding and Jaune got away and sat down at another bench and rested. As he sat down and drank some water, just as he look up he could see Thor already at the bench and lifting what look to be 450lbs at least. His eyes where lock onto Thor´s swollen arms, watching the veins pupping up every now and then was the stronger male lifted the bar with ease and working up a sweat. Jaune was´t thinking anymore about the training, his mind seem to be focus solely on watching Thor working out. After sitting there way pass the rest time, and just watching Thor lifting the weight. The ginger stop and sat up before taking some water and swiping away the sweat on his forehead, before lifting of his sticky sweaty tank top and toss it to the side. Once Jaune saw the incredibly rip upper part of Thor´s body, his eyes widen and he started to blush unknowanly as he just stare at the rip teen, which Thor notice.

“What´s the matter Jaune? Liking my muscles, heheehe” Thor said with a light hearted laugh, the knew that look, since most people gave him that after having seen his shredded body. “Well its your turn again, let me just wipe of the sweat.” He said walking to get a towel or paper. Meanwhile Jaune was just sitting there sweating more from being embarrass for some reason that he did´t understand. Once Thor came back and wipe his sweat off from the bench, he gesture for Jaune continue his next pass, which Jaune did and somehow he mange to stay focus through the whole set. Even if his mind and nose was more focus on Thor´s body and odour afterwards. For the rest of their training pass it all went well, and once they were done they headed back to the locker room to take a shower. As they stood in the shower, Jaune could not help but keep on looking at Thor, his muscles and his massive cock hanging limply against his legs. Almost blending in with them from the sheer size, if it wasn’t for the ginger´s big balls and thick pubic hairs around his crotch, Jaune would have thought that Thor had a third leg. Jaune tried to not look at it but his eyes kept on going to it and his blushing was deeping along with his own cock growing hard, all six inches. Something Thor notice and gave a light hearty giggle, which brought Jaune out of his trance.

“Like what your seeing, Jaune, could have told me you like men. I could have given you a show.” Thor said.

Jaune stood there for a second before he look down and saw his hard rock cock, his whole body went red and his hand went down to hid it hand he turn his back from Thor, completely embarrass.  
“Oh come on Jaune is nothing to be ashamed of. You know me and Ren are dating already and we fine with letting someone else in.”

“I…I….  
“What?...your not gay or what? Is that what your trying to say?”

“Y…yes…I mean…I dating Pyrrha already."

“So you might be bi, that´s fine to, I not judging and neither will Ren or Pyrrha or anyone of our friends think."

Hearing that made Jaune ease up a little but he still had´t turn around. “Thanks for saying that Thor…it´s…its just that I am not sure about myself, I never really thought if I am gay or bi. I never had these thoughts or ideas until I meet you and….and saw your godly body.”

“Huh got to say never heard that one before, but thanks its getting on to of the compliment list.” Thor said giving another hearty laugh. Before walking over walking over to Jaune and grab him by the shoulder. As Jaune turn his head around, Thor lean in and stole a kiss, which made Jaune´s eyes widen in shock and surprise. Jaune was melting in the kiss and his brain was just sending out one desire, that he wanted to taste Thor´s cock and feel it inside him. Thor turn Jaune´s body around and then pin him to the wall, before separating himself from the blond and push Jaune down on to his knees. Jaune was blushing now even more as his face was inches from Thor´s cock, it look big when it was limp but now fully hard, it look massive.  
“Come on Jaune, open up and suck my dick.” Thor said putting his hand on Jaune´s head. “Lets put those lips to a test and see how good of a cocksucker you are.” Thor said as he push Jaune forward a little until his leader´s lips touch his wet cockhead. As soon as Jaune felt the mix taste of sweat and musk of Thor´s cock he melted once again and moved forward on instinct. Jaune mange to take about 7 inches of Thor´s massive cock, which wasn´t even half of it. Since Jaune was not really in control of his body, just existing in it at the moment, it meant that Thor had to move his leader´s head up and down so that Jaune could suck his cock.

“Mm not all to bad Jaune, but after a few goes I bet you will be a good cocksucker. By the way tell or nod if you don´t want to become my fuck toy.”  
Thor´s words fell on deft ears as Jaune was just in his own little world, full of pleasure that was the taste of Thor´s cock. However the ginger wanted more so he pull Jaune of from his cock and lifted his leader up with ease and line his lube cock up against Jaune´s ass and ram it in. Jaune gave a very feminine moan as he felt his ass get spread by Thor´s massive cock, the ginger giving another moan, from feeling Jaune´s tight former virgin ass clamp around his cock. Thor kept on pushing Jaune down on his cock, until he mange to get half of his cock inside Jaune and then he started to fuck Jaune, who was just moaning madly. His own cock flopping up and down, leaking precum all over his stomach and Thor´s.  
“Like this Jaune, well this is just going to feel better with time, and I think Pyrrha got some pegging kink, so look forward to that.” Thor said to his for the moment mindless leader. The ginger soon pick up speed and started to really hammer into Jaune, Thor´s balls making wet slapping noise as it made contact with Jaune´s ass and made it jiggle. Looking down Thor could see just how much he was bulging out Jaune´s stomach.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck Jaune, I gonna cum.” Thor grunted out before shortly after hilted inside Jaune´s ass and came, flooding Jaune´s inside with a thick stream of cum, leaving a nice bulge in Jaune´s stomach. The blond leader gave a long drown out moan as his eyes roll around and his cock cumming all over himself and Thor´s stomachs, nowhere near as much or as thick as Thor´s cum. Once Thor was done cumming, he pull out and help to empty Jaune´s ass from all the cum and then went on to clean his leader before heading back to their dorm to tell their teammates about the news. Thor attracted a good amount of attentions as he walk through the halls, being butt naked, swinging his limp cock around and caring an unconscious Jaune over his shoulders.


	3. Yin x Oscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin and Oscar get naughty during a date to the movie theater.

Oscar and Yin were getting to their seat as the movie soon started. Oscar did try to hid his blush as Yin had decided to go rather skimpy casual dress, shorts and t-shirt both of which did nothing to hid the taller and older blond impressive muscular body. All while Oscar choice of clothing was making him look more feminine.  
Yin smirked as he took a few looks over his smaller and cuter boyfriend, before handing him his snacks that he brought for the farm boy. Oscar grab his snack and drink as they waiting for the movie to start, it was only when the lightning started to dim down, that Oscar notice how few people where in the theater. While they were waiting Yin ate some popcorn before he put it down and decided he wanted another treat. His hand went over and began to rub Oscars exposed thigh.

Oscar eyes widen a little. ”What are you doing, its not even dark enough to hid us.” He whispers

“It’s alright. There’s no one in our row yet.” Yin whispered back as his hand went under Oscars shorts and found its way to his ass and he teased it a bit. Oscar bit his lips as he try not to moan. He gave Yin a look of annoyance but also a look of desire, both of them knew just how much Oscar like getting his ass manhandle by Yin´s strong hands.  
Seeing that look got Yin’s cock hard under his shorts. He looked around and saw that there were some people in the rows below them but not in their row. He then unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers to reveal his large semi-flaccid cock to Oscar. All while he continued teasing his tight hole.

”You damn tease” Oscar said as he could’t look away from that cock. Looking over to see if anyone else was coming, thankfully nobody was so he move his hand over to Yin’s cock and stroke it

“Mmmm.. you know you love it babe.” Yin said as he felt Oscars soft hand stroke his cock. He then started to finger Oscars asshole a bit.

”S,,shut up” Oscar said trying not to moan. Meanwhile Yin’s cock grew to full length as he gritted his teeth. His finger then went into Oscars asshole and he messaged his walls.  
Oscar had to cover his mouth as not to moan out loud, his own cock grew hard in his short. Yin then pulled his finger out and put a hand on Oscars head. He then brought the farm boys head down to his cock as it tapped his cheek. “Want to muffle those moans~?” Yin said as his hand went down to Oscars smaller bulge.

Oscar just gave him a cute pouted before he open his mouth and took that cock down his throat, muffling moaning around as his saliva coated that thick fuck-stick. Yin covered his own mouth as to not moan to loudly and to cover how he groaned from feeling his boy toy´s lips around his dick. His other hand was moving under Oscars shorts and he slowly pulled them off of Oscars body, leaving the farm boy ass bare and at the mercy of Yin´s rough manhandling. Oscar kept boping up and down all the way to the base and push one of those big nuts into his mouth and suck it along the cock. His nose cover in Yin´s messy pubic hair, which gave the smaller boy a fair amount of musky smell, which was turning his brain to mush. Yin’s other hand went to Oscars head to keep him there as he groaned. “Fuck your throat is tight.” Yin whispered before he let got of Oscar´s ass and instead moved it down to Oscar´s cock and began to jerk him off. A muffle moan left Oscar as he responded and felt Yin´s hand around his cock, before he was burrowed deep into the thick forest of blond pubic hair. His eyes starting to tear up from the lack of oxygen.

Yin then started to groaned rapidly yet still quite enough so that nobody else could hear them, as he was getting closer and closer to cumming. Soon enough he was more or less facefucking Oscar, before he push the smaller boy down to the base of his cock and came inside of Oscars mouth. All while his hand was jerking Oscars cock faster, resulting in the farm boy cumming soon in Yin’s hand. As Yin finish cumming, he pulled Oscars head off his still harden cock and looked at the smaller boy´s face. “Fuck it.” Yin said before he went over and picked Oscar up by his thighs. “Your getting fucked.” Yin whispered as his cock rested against Oscar´s ass.

”Are you mad, people will see and hear us”

“No they won’t.” Yin then lowered Oscar down as his cock went into his tight asshole. He cover Oscar´s mouth with one of his hands so that nobody would hear the moaning. Oscar tried not to make a sound beyond just the muffling moaning, but it was not easy even with Yin´s hand over his mouth. Luckily for him the room was getting darker as the movie started, along with the audio coming into the semi-empty theater.

Yin began to move Oscars body up and down his cock as it went deeper and deeper inside of him. He gripped Oscars thighs as he held him in the semi full nelson position, pounding into the smaller boy´s ass. Oscar was getting lightheaded from feeling Yin go so deep inside his ass, he felt how his stomach was getting covered with cum from his own cock flipping against his body. Yin’s cockhead pounded against Oscars prostate faster and harder, all while his cock bulged the brunette’s stomach each time he thrusted in. He was getting close and it was getting harder to just not cum at the spot. Muffle moan’s left Oscar once more as he came on himself, small spurts of cum, shooting out of his cock and covering his stomach and t-shirt. Feeling Oscar´s ass tighten up Yin groaned and came inside of Oscars ass and filled him up as he hugged Oscar close and felt the smaller boy melt in his arms. After a solid min, Yin stop cumming and sigh in pleasure as he laid back into his seat with Oscar still on his cock and was now resting against the taller blond´s body. Yin took a quick look and was happy that nobody had notice them, he then grab his popcorn again and started to eat them, and enjoy the movie while letting Oscar to just rest on his still hard cock. Speaking of which, the farm boy stomach had been swollen up from the sheer amount of cum, and some of it had even gone all the way up to his mouth and was now leaking out of his frozen O mouth.


End file.
